Little Sisters and Big Brothers
by superpower37
Summary: Power Rangers S.P.D. Sky and Bridge have little sisters that are also Power Rangers. A captured criminal's best friend seeks revenge on the Rangers. He targets Marie and Tara. Now, Bridge and Sky must protect their sisters while battling the monster.
1. Siblings

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own Power Rangers S.P.D. I only own Marie and Tara.

Author's note: I don't know why I watch it, but I do. Also, I don't know why Sky would be reading a comic, I just pictured him reading one at this certain point in his life. In the later part of my story, I have a zord that is from Power Rangers Ninja Storm.

Chapter 1: Siblings

"SSSSKKKKYYYYY" Marie yelled running into her older brother's room with her teddy bear. Sky looked up at his 6 year old sister and put his comic book down.

"What's wrong sis" he asked her as she jumped onto the bed where he was sitting.

"There's a monster in my room and I'm scared" Marie said. She crawled next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. He remembered what it was like to think that there were monsters and his parents brought him into the room to show him that there weren't any.

"Come on kiddo. Let's go see the monster" Sky said trying to pick her up. You couldn't blame him for trying because he was only 8 and not that strong. Marie whimpered and clung to his leg.

_**12 years later:**_

Sky was walking past Marie's room at S.P.D. headquarters when she whizzed by.

"Tara! I just got a CD of that new band we like" she said to Bridge Carson's little sister.

"Cool! Here let's listen to it now" Tara asked. Sky could hear the music start and his sister and her friend's laughter.

"Hey Sky" Bridge said making Sky jump a bit.

"Hey Bridge" he muttered in annoyance. He didn't like when people scared him.

"What are they doing in there" Bridge said after he heard his sister's laughing.

"Listening to a new CD" Sky said. The door to Tara and Marie's room opened and the girls walked out. They stopped as soon as they saw their brothers.

"How long have you been here" Marie asked. Sky raised an eyebrow at her remark.

"You didn't see me when you went charging in" Sky questioned.

"No and I didn't charge in" Marie said. Tara looked at her older brother.

"Bridge" she asked.

"A couple of minutes" he said. They walked down the hall together and into the game room. As soon as they entered the room, an electric ball went flying towards Marie. She instantly pulled her hand out that had the glove on it. When they were walking towards the game room, Marie had put on because she remembered that Z had always done that before.

"Ah ha! You thought I wouldn't be prepared for that" she laughed. Z gave an I'll-get-you-next-time glance. Z and Syd were also her friends. All of a sudden, the alarm went off and they knew that they had to suit up.

"S.P.D.! Emergency" they all yelled. Soon enough they were all in their zords and heading for downtown New Tech.

"There he is" Jack, the red ranger, yelled. The Megazord was formed and ran toward the monster. Tara and Marie followed in their zords, which were now combined to form the Thunderzord.

"Stop! S.P.D." Tara yelled through her microphone.

"Never" the monster roared. After he said that, the rangers imprisoned him in a containment card.

* * *

**TBC……………**

* * *

Please be nice and R&R! This is my first Power Rangers fic. 


	2. Not Wanted

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't the show. I only own Marie and Tara.

Author's note: I don't really want to write the part where the monster is thinking about the containment of his friend on his home planet.

Chapter 2: Not Wanted

"Why does Sky have to treat me like a baby? He won't let me do things by myself" Marie said angrily. Earlier, they had had a fight with their older brothers on how the brothers treated them.

"Bridge always has to be by my side. He's starting to annoy me" Tara said. They looked at each other and performed telekinesis. They had many powers, unlike the others, but hadn't discovered most of them yet. They knew that they also had the ability to fly.

"We'll leave when the others go to bed" Marie said quietly. Tara nodded and they started to pack silently. Tara and Marie had to pretend like nothing was going on because Syd and Z came to visit. Night came and the others went to bed. The girls successfully snuck out without getting caught. They slept the rest of the night on a park bench.

**_S.P.D. base in the morning:_**

Bridge yawned widely as he went to his sister's room. He knocked and didn't get an answer. He tried it several times and finally went in. When he looked around, he saw that the beds hadn't been slept in and the room was still like it was the day before. He used his ability to track the location of people in the room and found that they had been there.

"Sky" Bridge yelled running to the room he shared with Sky.

"What is it" Sky asked sleepily.

"Marie and Tara are missing" Bridge said. Sky spit out the water that he was drinking.

"What" he asked wiping his mouth.

"I think they ran away" Bridge said. They both went to go tell the others.

Sorry this chapter's so short! Next one will be up soon! Please R&R!


	3. Matters of Trust

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own Power Rangers S.P.D.

Author's note: Sorry for the long delay but today I decided that I'm going to try and write 3 (update 2) stories. So far, I have one more story to go after this one. I'm gonna reach my goal! Whew!

Chapter 3: Matters of Trust

"MARIE" Sky called. Bridge and Sky were searching for their baby sisters. They heard laughter and Sky recognized it. He ran faster and faster. There was another giggle and Bridge was hot on Sky's heels. When they turned the corner, they saw their sisters with a man.

"Who is that guy" Bridge wondered out loud. He turned to Sky. Sky was standing there with his mouth wide open.

"Dad" he exclaimed. Sky began to run and the girls turned around. Marie slowly walked up to him.

"I'm sorry Sky. I didn't think you really loved me" she said.

"What" Sky said hugging her "I love you more than anything in the world. I'm sorry if I made you think that way". Sky and Marie's dad walked up to them.

"Uh Sky…..I have to tell you something. Dad's not dead. He said that someone was after him and he didn't want the monster hurting us" Marie told Sky.

"I'm sorry son, I needed to protect you guys" Wes said.

"But you…." Sky began.

"Dad, you told us that your original name was Collins. How did we end up having the last name of Tate" Marie asked interrupting Sky. He growled at her.

"Tate is your mother's maiden name. We decided that it was best for the family if nobody knew you were related to Wes Collins, but Wes Tate" he responded. They walked together through the park that they were in.

"Dad, this is Bridge Carson, and this is his sister Tara" Sky said suddenly (lol, I don't have a clue where that came from).

"Hi there. We never got to know each others names" Wes said. Sky and Marie leaned towards Tara and Bridge.

"My dad's a bit crazy so don't mind him" they both told Tara and Bridge. Wes rolled his eyes.

"I heard that you two" he said "You guys are growing up like I did".

"Oh great" Marie whispered. Wes smiled.

"When I was Sky's age, I was like a class clown. I eventually grew up and decided it was time to mature" he said.

"I never got tired of those stories" Sky said sarcastically. Wes turned to him and put his hands on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry that I missed so much of your lives. I wish I could take what I did back and live with you guys" he said. Marie hadn't heard because she was called on her morpher.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have a situation. Dad! Catch" she said throwing Wes his Time Force morpher.

"How….." he began to ask.

"Not enough time dad" Sky reminded him.

"S.P.D.! Emergency" Marie, Sky, Bridge, and Tara said.

"Time for Time Force! Red Time Force Ranger" Wes said.

"Let's go" Marie and Tara shouted. The others followed, but by the time they got there Tara and Marie had vanished.

"Oh no" Bridge said.

"I'm calling Jen" Wes said. Sky looked at his father.

"Who's Jen" he asked, but Wes didn't hear him "Daaaad"

* * *

Marie- Who's my mom? 

Me- Do you think I know?

Sky- Hey! Don't be mean to her!

Me- Well, I'm telling the truth.

Sky- YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE MEAN TO HER.

Me- Fine, Mr. Grumpy! Go ask your dad Marie.

Marie skips out of the room

Sky- I'm not grumpy!

Me- Yes you are! Now bye!

I leave the room

Sky- I am **so** not grumpy

Sky exits the room


	4. A Familiar Face

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I only own Tara and Marie

Author's note: Marie and Sky's mom will appear in this chapter! Yay! Most (probably all) of your questions will be answered.

Chapter 4: A Familiar Face

"Daaad" Sky whined again.

"What is it son" Wes asked.

"You never told me who Jen is" Sky said to his dad. Wes sighed.

"Jen is your mother" he said.

"Wha….? How? I thought she was from the future or something" Sky asked dumbfounded.

"She…is. She….um…before she left to go back to the future, you were born. When she came back to visit, she had your sister" Wes explained hesitantly. Sky just stared at his father.

"So mom isn't even born yet" Sky asked in shock.

"No son, but we don't have time to go into details because we have to save your sister" Wes told him as they ran back into combat.

"About time you two came back! I **do** need some help" Bridge yelled as a krybot caught him off guard.

"Sorry" Sky yelled in apology.

"You should be" Bridge yelled. Sky glared at him.

* * *

_**Marie and Tara:**_

"Where are we" Tara asked.

"I don't know" Marie said.

"I mean one minute, we were fighting monsters and the next minute, we're here" Tara said.

"Yeah, I know how you feel" Marie said. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Tara and Marie's shoulders.

"Who are you two and what are you doing here" a male's voice asked.

"I'm Marie Tate and this is Tara Carson from S.P.D. and we were wondering the same thing" Marie said as she turned around. The hand let go.

"I'm Alex Tate or my name is supposed to be Alex Collins" he said.

"That's my last name or names if you want to call it that" Marie said with a chuckle. Alex lifted up his sunglasses.

"You're my great aunt Marie" Alex said. He stuck out his hand and Marie took it. They shook hands.

"I guess my brother does get married" Marie laughed.

"What do you mean" Alex asked. Marie smiled at him.

"My brother, Sky, doesn't really seem like a girl magnet, but you never really know" she told him.

"I guess that's why I never really had any luck in getting girls to like me" Alex chuckled.

"Well, there is a girl out there who will have the hots for you" Marie said. Tara, Marie, and Alex looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Who's there Alex" a female's voice asked. Alex leaned closer to Marie.

"You'll get to meet your mom" he said putting a quizzical look on her face.

"Jen's your mother" he told her.

"ALEX! I ASKED YOU WHO'S THERE" Jen yelled coming into the clearing where Marie and Tara arrived. When she saw who it was, Jen gasped. She ran over to the girls and pulled Marie into a hug.

"And Jen, I know what you're going to ask. That really is your daughter" Alex said trying to hid a laugh.

"Are you my mom" Marie asked with tears falling down her face.

"Yes sweetie, I'm your mother" Jen said wiping the tears from her eyes and then her own.

"I love you mom" Marie said hugging Jen.

"I love you too baby. I wish I could have been there to see you and your brother grow up, but I had to go back to my own time" she said "Is your father okay? Did he raise you guys too strict".

"Dad really didn't raise us. He had to protect us by isolating himself from us" Marie said.

"Then who raised you two" Jen asked.

"Grandpa and dad's friends" Marie said.

"Oh" Jen said pulling out of the hug.

"Dad wanted to keep us safe mom. It wasn't his fault" Marie said.

"I know, I'm proud of him. Who's this young lady" Jen asked.

"This is Tara Carson" Marie said.

"Nice to meet you" Jen said as she shook hands.

"You too" Tara said.

"Now let's get you to home" Jen said as she opened the portal back to their time.

* * *

_**Sky, Bridge, and Wes:**_

"UGHHH! I can't get her" Wes growled.

"There's no need to" Jen said as she stepped out of the portal with Marie and Tara.

"TARA" Bridge yelled running to her and scooping her up in his arms.

"MARIE" Sky yelled as he did the same. Marie wrapped her arms around her brother's neck.

"I love you Sky" she said.

"I love you too" he said.

"I'm sorry to break up the love fest but I have some business to complete" a monster roared. All of them whipped around. There was a flash colors in the sky and the morphed form of the two families began to fight the monster.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter! I hope your questions were answered. Let me know if you think that Bridge's parents should come in and help.


End file.
